


物以类聚

by Reeno



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reeno/pseuds/Reeno
Summary: Edward found a drunk Roy on street one night, and walked him back to his apartment.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 16





	物以类聚

罗伊马斯坦站在路边低头看着一根石桩。

有史以来最年轻的国家炼金术师、十二岁加入军队并且得到少校军衔的爱德华艾尔利克花了整整三分钟来消化眼前这个场景。

掰一下手指头的话，他为军队工作了也有四年了，这些年里他总是在寻找贤者之石的旅途上，也可谓是久经沙场，自诩什么大风大浪没有见过，他和阿尔方斯可是在泉老师的手底下存活下来的人类，再怎么说，爱德华艾尔利克也不是个会轻易大惊小怪的普通人。

罗伊马斯坦站在路边低头看着一根石桩。

这是个有点好笑的场景。

但是，在爱德华处理这个场景的三分钟里，这男人盯着那石头一动没动。没人会盯着一块石头桩子一动不动站这么久，而且很显然在爱德华侦测到这个场景之前这男人就已经在那儿杵着了，他黑色的头顶朝着天，大半张脸都埋进了黑色的军大衣里头，脚上的军靴也是黑的，三更半夜站在空无一人的马路边上，简直像个黑漆漆的幽灵。

可能就是个幽灵。

爱德华打了个冷颤，甩甩头把这阴森森的念头摇出自己的脑子。

这本来是个挺不错的夜晚，他递交了自己的年度报告，和阿尔方斯在图书馆泡到关门然后回了旅馆，他假装不知道阿尔方斯在以为自己睡着之后偷偷溜出去撸猫，所以在他高大的盔甲弟弟溜出门之后，也披上了外套翻窗蹓跶了出去，享受一会儿晚上的凉风缓和一直以来绷紧的神经。他想着偷偷找到阿尔方斯，这样就好吓唬他一下，小猫很好，爱德华可以假装反对弟弟乱捡东西的坏习惯，然后趁机逮住小猫咪们撸一把。

但这会儿看来他遇到了个大麻烦，照理说半夜里头黑成一团站在路边的东西按照恐怖小说的一贯定律最好是别去多看，说不定这东西就会缠上你，但不像是闲得开心的爱德华——他心情太过轻松，四处瞎逛的时候双手插在裤兜里，要不是怕半夜扰民说不定还会吹个小口哨——这个黑乎乎的家伙手规规矩矩摆在身体两边，还戴着手套，就是那个手套让爱德华又朝着他多看了一眼，然后又继续盯着看了三分钟。

要不就丢在这吧？这是他心里冒出的第一个念头，然后他立刻想到，不行，万一扔着不管，出了什么意外，他就得换领导了。爱德华寻思着这军队从上往下数过来，尽管马斯坦总是得意洋洋自恋花心又臭美，说话还特别气人，但这几年爱德华也算是习惯了，要是换成别的人还得从头磨合一次，他可没这个闲工夫搞这些，这可不是因为马斯坦知道他的老底，也不是因为爱德华也许就想捡他回去。

谁要大半夜的捡个幽灵啊，脚往那人走过去的时候爱德华还在这么想着，他绕着马斯坦转了一圈，上上下下左左右右研究了一番，也没搞明白要怎么捡这么大个人回去，阿尔方斯之前捡到姚麟真是个奇迹，他弟弟啥都能捡。

“喂。”爱德华站在马斯坦边上，委屈自己伸出一根手指头戳了戳他的胳膊。

他等了半分钟，马斯坦连个反应都没有，这个人不会是站在路边睡着了吧？爱德华凑近了一些，酒味很明显，看来他这个领导就是喝多了，还以一种正常人无法做到的神奇姿势站着晕在了半路上。这次他隔着领子戳了戳马斯坦的脸，男人唰一下抬起头，把爱德华吓得赶紧跳开了两步。

“我靠！”他拍拍自己受伤的小心脏。

“爱德？”马斯坦朝他看了一会儿，问道。

“干啥！”爱德华防备地瞪着他，但半秒后他愣了愣，脑袋嗡地一声，莫名其妙的紧张感抓住了他，让他耳尖一红，“你……你叫我什么？”

马斯坦仍然盯着他看着，还眨了下眼睛，片刻后，仿佛按动了某个开关，爱德华明确地意识到他清醒了过来。“钢？”马斯坦眯着眼看了看他，他不再像是个黑漆漆的幽灵了，他伸手摸出挂在腰边的怀表看了一眼。这动作触发了爱德华的雷达，这种雷达会在任何人试图教训他或者给他一些不爱听的言论时在他脑袋里警铃大作，提醒他最好赶紧想个对策在这种情况下谋生。

“大半夜的你在这种地方做什么？”马斯坦听起来不太高兴，而且咬字准确得让爱德华有点不敢相信，前几秒这个混蛋还站着睡在路边，这会儿就瞬间清醒了，难道说这就是身居高位的领导才会有的不可告人的神奇技能？爱德华以前碰到的醉汉通常晕了就是一整晚，就算再怎么踹醒他们，也只是从鼾声大作的昏迷变成睁着眼睛昏迷，但马斯坦显然不属于爱德华见识过的情况。

“你还好意思问我，”既然人醒了，爱德华认为自己也就没必要客气了，他拾缀起气势来反击道，“你倒是说说你在这儿干嘛呢！？站在大马路上都能睡得着，有没有搞错啊！”

“我走累了，休息一下。”马斯坦毫无愧色地说。

爱德华的脸皱成一团，不敢相信马斯坦居然能够对他说出这样不着边际的屁话，他没好气地嘁了一声，“行吧，那你就继续在这站着休息吧，我走了，拜拜。”

“你是在关心我吗？”爱德华扭头准备开溜的时候身后传来这么一道声音，把他刚刚迈出去的脚硬生生地扭了个方向，“谁要关心你啊！”爱德华冲他嚷嚷，“是你在这里像个鬼魂似的老子作为国家炼金术师可是有义务保证这里居民的人身安全的！”

“你应该早点回家。”马斯坦说。

“要你管！”爱德华想也没想地回敬道，说完又觉得不太好，“找到阿尔我就回去，你少瞎操心，现在又不是工作时刻，我可没必要听你的吧。”

这次马斯坦停了一会儿，他脸上没什么表情，爱德华怀疑他是不是在生气，他和马斯坦之间没有办法维持不带火药味的谈话，有时候他自己都不明白这究竟是为什么，但爱德华一直觉得马斯坦似乎还挺乐在其中，他自己其实也没有真正生气过。只不过现在马斯坦喝多了，一个喝醉的马斯坦对于爱德华来说是完全陌生的，他很可能被各式各样的原因冒犯到，因为爱德华知道至少明白不能想着要和喝醉酒的任何东西讲道理，因为他们醉了。

“阿尔方斯不见了吗？”小半天的停顿后，马斯坦问。

“啥？”还沉浸在自己思绪里的爱德华被问得一愣，马斯坦不该是要生气的吗？他没有生气吗？“他有时候会在夜里跑出去玩，不是什么大事。”爱德华眨眨眼睛。

马斯坦又没声音了，这会儿爱德华盯着他看着，尽管他还是像之前那样神色不明，但感觉上并没有什么情绪，也许他只是喝多了所以比平常慢了半拍——不对，爱德华纠正了一下自己，不是半拍，而是许多拍，因为马斯坦卡了半分钟的壳，最后只是叹了口气告诉他找到弟弟的话就尽早回去，“中央城可不是里森堡，”马斯坦说，“这里晚上不那么安全。”

“突然遇上个醉汉确实挺不安全的。”爱德华撇撇嘴，挑眉瞪了马斯坦一眼。

“我还没醉到这种程度，”马斯坦哼了一声，“不过你说的没错，普通醉汉可不知道你不像看起来的那么好惹。”

“我不像……”爱德华琢磨了一下，感觉自己控制脾气的阀门啪一下炸了，“你是在骂我小吗！谁才是那个醉到站在路边就睡着的人啊！”

没等马斯坦回应他，空旷的路上就传来一声愤怒的，“安静点——！”把爱德华吓了一跳。

“我可没这么说你。”那声音消失后，马斯坦毫无悔意地向着怒气冲冲的爱德华耸了耸肩，“扰民不好，中央成的人口可比你长大的地方要多不少。”

如果可以的话爱德华会用眼神把马斯坦扎死，但是这种事情就连炼金术也办不到，所以爱德华只能在内心这样想想，冲着马斯坦呲牙还是可以做到的，他的牙齿很整齐，这真是便宜了马斯坦这个大混蛋了。“我不和你计较，”爱德华说，“不像某些人，我心胸宽广，头脑清晰，知道自己不应该在醉鬼身上浪费宝贵的时间。”

出乎爱德华的意料，听他这样说完，马斯坦居然点了点头，“这倒是没错，”那个一秒钟不挤兑他就难受的男人一本正经地说，“你确实不应该在醉汉身上浪费时间，实际上你应该远离任何喝醉的陌生人，过量的酒精就是麻烦的代名词。”

爱德华几乎笑了出来，“你真是喝多了，”他说，“我说你就是醉鬼，你是连你自己都骂进去了吗，上校？”

“嗯……”马斯坦眯着眼睛想了想，“严格来说，我不属于陌生人，”爱德华对这个清晰的逻辑挑起一条眉毛，“而且我也没有你说的那么醉，”爱德华的两条眉毛全飞进了刘海，但马斯坦才不会在意这样的小事，所以他丝毫没有被干扰地继续了下去，“但你确实不应该轻易靠近喝醉酒的、即使是熟悉的人，除非你知道他们醉了之后会是什么样子。”

爱德华瞪着马斯坦仔仔细细地研究了一番，突然开始不那么确定自己的关于马斯坦是‘醉鬼’的这个判断，然而他肯定喝了有不少，因为他的态度出奇的好，这多少已经开始让爱德华感到不太自在了，“那你喝过头会怎样？”他怀疑地瞅着马斯坦。

“我通常不会让自己喝过头。”马斯坦的回应狡猾得出奇。

再一次盯着马斯坦研究了一会儿，如果爱德华可以把这人搞明白的话，也许就不会整天都想着跟他拌嘴了，所以理所当然的爱德华什么东西都没有琢磨出来，他们在马路上已经耗费了不少时间，假如阿尔方斯回去发现自己不在床上，可能会非常着急，但爱德华很有先见之明地留了个字条写着自己要出门透透气，所以就算阿尔方斯会吓一跳，应该也不会真就急急忙忙跑到路上乱转地找他。

“我要去找阿尔了，”爱德华哼了哼，“希望明天一早的头条不要是‘醉酒国家炼金术师烧毁半条街’这样的新闻。”他补了一句。

“给我个烧毁半条街的理由。”马斯坦看了眼自己的手，视线在手套上停顿着。

“没走稳摔一跤不小心磕碰到手指，”爱德华漫无边际地瞎扯道，“嘭的一下，半条街就没了，我觉得这挺有可能的。”

马斯坦的眼睛朝他看过来，爱德华再一次本能地猜测他是不是又会生气或者回馈他一些惹人恼怒的言论，但马斯坦眨眨眼又看回去，随后抬手摘下了手套。“我平时确实不怎么戴，”他把它们对折叠好，塞进了一侧的大衣口袋里。

爱德华瞪着他，他眼睛张得很大，但表情还是小心翼翼地管控好，虽然在内心，爱德华已经目瞪口呆，假如马斯坦喝多了会变得这样易于相处，那很可能是爱德华见过的那种极少数的属于“好”的醉酒类型，要他说，他能够察觉出自己的脾气已经因为马斯坦不符常规的行为散得差不多了，取而代之的是愈发浓厚的好奇心。换做是平常任何时候，爱德华都不会想过马斯坦符合这样一个描述，但就在马斯坦摘下手套把它们规规矩矩地对折一次塞进口袋那一刻，爱德华的脑袋里瞬间就冒出了“可爱”这个词。

这念头让他的大脑以自己都无法阻止的速度将之前的事情回顾了一遍，并且自说自话地总结出了另一个形容词“乖巧”。

从任何意义上马斯坦都不会符合乖巧这个形容，爱德华踏进国家炼金术师考场的那天就看出了他这个领导熊熊的野心，如果马斯坦对任何人表现出乖巧，百分之八十的可能性他其实是在说“去你妈的”，剩下的百分之十对方是霍克艾中尉，再剩下的原先爱德华认为要平摊给熟人们和世界上所有的妹子们，现在他意识到还得加上另一种情况，那就是马斯坦喝多了以至于突然变得有礼貌了起来。

“行吧，”爱德华盯着马斯坦说，“我找阿尔去了，拜啦。”

“再见。”马斯坦眨着眼睛对他说。

爱德华飞快地、毫不做作地脚底生风挑了个最近的巷子拐了进去，确保影子不会将他出卖，躲在黑暗的墙脚偷偷摸摸地探出两只好奇的眼睛瞄准马斯坦的位置。

马斯坦在原地站了一会儿，他已经转过身去，所以爱德华只能看见一个黑漆漆的背影。他走起来的时候步子不快，从某种意义上也许证实了爱德华对于他作出的那个‘喝多了’了判断。

小心翼翼地跟在马斯坦身后走了半天，越发意识到自己行为的不妥，但好奇心仍然叫嚣着让他赶紧跟上别丢了，爱德华开始感到有那么一点点为难，马斯坦看起来除了走得慢了些之外完全没什么别的毛病，但爱德华知道自己已经开始像是一个跟踪狂了。这就不对了，因为爱德华的本意是想知道一个喝多了的马斯坦会是什么样子，但不知怎么的他又不愿意相信喝多了的马斯坦除了在各种方面都慢了几拍之外和平常几乎一模一样这件事，导致自己突然无师自通了跟踪技巧并且将它实践在了自己的上司身上，这可不是什么恰当的、适宜他这样安分守己大好青少年的夜间放风活动。

爱德华心情复杂地又跟着慢吞吞地磨蹭了一会儿，直到马斯坦在一个路口停下了脚步。或许他应该按照自己宣称的那样去找阿尔然后回家睡个好觉，因为看起来这一边应该是没什么转折会再发生了，马斯坦喝多了会变成一个慢好几拍的马斯坦，可能比平时更有礼貌一些，大概率就是因为脑子转得没那么快了，这不是说他平时有多聪明，毕竟爱德华认为比起聪明，这个热爱压榨他并且连讲话上都喜欢戳他痛脚占些便宜的男人更适合精明这个词，酒精将他惹人烦的恶劣性格带走了不少，这是爱德华没有料到的。

“我不认为你跟着我就能找到你弟弟。”

寂静无声的黑夜里爱德华冷不丁地被这样一句干巴巴的话吓得一颤，马斯坦仍站在那儿，但很明显这就是他说的，爱德华还不至于把他的声音都给认错。

小声哼了哼，爱德华拉着脸又大声、响亮地“哼”了一下，好确保马斯坦能听见，然后毫不客气地快步挪到了马斯坦边上，也不去看男人的脸，既然被发现了那就别费力跟踪了，爱德华这样想到，“我要确保中央城广大居民的安全生活。”他说。

他能听见男人深深吸了口气，但爱德华把视线定在马路对面的路灯顶上，那里有一只单腿站着的黑嘴喜鹊，正面朝着他们的方向，爱德华觉得自己受到了隐形的嘲笑，这很可能是他的错觉，没人能在这种距离分辨出一只体型小巧的卵生动物是不是在嘲笑自己，更别提它们是否有能力表现出这种高级的情感行为，喜鹊们通常智商不低，如果爱德华觉得自己受到了冒犯，那只喜鹊就一定是在嘲笑它。他决定回敬它一个鬼脸以示不满。

“你再瞪它它也不会告诉你我家在哪，”爱德华感到发尾末端传来不轻不重的一拽，震惊地回过头，但马斯坦已经像是什么都没发生过那样往前走去，留着爱德华在原地消化自己的辫子竟然被马斯坦拽了一下这件事情，就在这个时候，马路对面的喜鹊叫了一声，扑扇了一下它白黑蓝白相间的油光光的翅膀，飞走了。

早就知道那只喜鹊不是什么好东西！爱德华愤愤不平地想到，它就是在嘲笑他，那只胆大妄为的鸟类居然也敢嘲笑人类，也许应该让马斯坦把它烧秃一块，好叫它停止自己那副得意洋洋的态度。

等到爱德华扭过头，马斯坦正用一种评估的眼神打量着他，“看我干嘛！”爱德华本能地自卫。

马斯坦的嘴唇抿成一道薄薄扁扁的拱形，路灯下爱德华能看清酒精在他脸上、耳朵和衣领缝隙里露出的那一小截皮肤上撒上的红色，原先它们都隐匿在昏暗的夜色下，现在衬着马斯坦半眯的双眼，明确地告诉了爱德华他的这位长官确确实实是喝多了。

“你在和一只鸟置气。”马斯坦陈述道，语气就像餐厅的服务员重复他的点单那样平平无奇，但爱德华突然就感到自己无端地被戳了痛脚。

“是它先嘲笑我的！”他说。

“鸟不会嘲笑人类，它们无法做到这样的事情。”马斯坦说。

“黑嘴喜鹊可以，鸦科通常智商都很高，它完全有能力嘲笑我。”爱德华愤然说道，“你这眼神是几个意思！？”

马斯坦别过头，让自己的眼睛消失在爱德华的视线里，不知怎的这让爱德华更不高兴了，“学名的存在是有其学术意义的，”马斯坦这样说。

“然后呢？”爱德华问道，“我有权对于一只意图小看人类的鸟追根究底吧！？”

“你会在意你吃到嘴的是白来航鸡还是布雷斯鸡吗？”马斯坦问。

“白来航鸡一般是用来产蛋的。”爱德华说，“视觉上讲我更喜欢苏塞斯鸡，它们长得更好看一些，但我不挑剔吃进嘴的，我会更加在意厨师的水平。”

马斯坦大声地叹了口气，“你不需要在这种事情上都拿出你写研究报告的精神来。”

“明明是你自己先牵起的话头。”爱德华毫不客气地指出。

“我喝过酒，这让我在讲话的时候更少让自己的智慧参与进这项活动，”马斯坦回头瞥了爱德华一眼，眼神里透着抱怨，爱德华觉得马斯坦的厚脸皮病症又开始发作了，果然这男人下一句话就验证了他的猜测，“你明知道酒精对我的影响，还故意拿这些学术名词折磨我，这是在占我的便宜，谁没事会研究盘子里的鸡肉和鸡蛋来自哪儿？”

“我占你便宜！？”爱德华差点儿跳起来，这人怎么能这样冠冕堂皇地宣称自己不带着脑子讲话，还拿这些乱七八糟的罪名往别人身上乱扣，他总共也就说了一个学名，他会记得鹊属学名只是因为它们长得着实可爱，念起来也比别称清脆，但这个人也太不要脸了吧，明明就是自己喝多了，现在反而把事情怪到了他头上，爱德华不得不提醒自己殴打长官是犯法的，早知道马斯坦这副德行，他就应该在官方授权过的那场比试里想尽办法打他一顿出出气。

“反正你自己承认喝多了，”爱德华认清现实，你就是不能和喝醉的任何东西讲道理，因为他们就是会蛮不讲理，酒精的思路是彻头彻尾存在于另一个次元里的玄学，这个世界上的逻辑是完全无法拆解醉鬼们那神奇的脑回路的。“你喝的太多，回家半路上晕了，曝尸路边，非常合理。”爱德华呲着嘴撸起右手的袖子，斗志的熊熊烈火几乎在他的金属手臂上燃烧起来，这个距离下马斯坦不可能来得及从口袋里摸出手套戴上再冲他打个响指，爱德华完全能够在这个瞬间往他的脑门上扣上一颗大大的板栗以泄心头之愤。

但就在他夸张地撸起袖子摆好架势打算送出一击杀招的关键时刻，一个黑影从天滑翔而落，下一秒一根细细的枝条就砸中了爱德华的鼻梁，被他顺势一抓抓进手里，仔细一看枝条上还带着刚刚爆芽的嫩叶，绿莹莹的还挺好看，那只先前嘲笑过爱德华的单腿喜鹊这会儿立在了马斯坦的脑袋顶上，在马斯坦回头的时候跳了一下又落到他肩上喳喳乱叫，爱德华直觉那只鸟在瞪他，它起飞的时候翅膀糊了马斯坦一脸，爱德华还没有来得及为此发笑，那狡猾的玩意下一刻就停到了他自己头顶，一边叫一边还使劲地啄了几口，然后立刻就飞得无影无踪。

爱德华被啄得鬼嚎了几声恼怒地挥拳四处搜寻，它早就飞得没了影子，等他回过头，马斯坦正用手指抓着自己单薄的那几撮刘海梳理着，但他遗漏了一缕头顶的碎发，直愣愣地杵在他脑袋上，显得有点可笑，爱德华才不会好意提醒他，“我不得不承认你说的对，”马斯坦慢吞吞地说，“那只鹊鸟确实对你有点仇视，甚至殃及了无辜的我。”

“用你的脸皮把阿美斯多利斯围一圈，这个国家就再也不会经受邻国的侵扰了，我看再先进的武器都打不穿用你脸皮做的城墙。”爱德华嫌弃地说。

“我又没有说错，”马斯坦小声哼了哼，表情让他本就线条柔和的脸看起来更圆嘟嘟的了，爱德华得时刻提醒自己马斯坦是个三十岁的成年人，而且还是自己的长官，这样才能免得自己老想着把他当成差不多岁数的小屁孩那样揍一顿。酒精让他变得比平常还要幼稚，但同样也能把爱德华气得牙痒痒。

“它朝你丢东西，还啄了你，很显然它就是看你不顺眼，我无故遭殃，照理说你得赔偿我精神损失，”在爱德华对这样不讲道理的要求发作前马斯坦又说，“不过我这样宽宏大量的大人是不会和你这样的小朋友计较的，所以这次就算了吧。”

“嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷！”爱德华觉得自己气的要命，又不能好好发作，恼火下只好愤怒地用脚尖去踹马斯坦厚实的军靴，“我根本没办法跟你好好说话！”爱德华边踹边咬牙，“你怎么！这么！气人！”

“鞋子坏了你赔。”马斯坦等他踢完，凉飕飕地补了一句。

爱德华嚎了一声又补上一脚。

爱德华决定再也不要和马斯坦讲话了，和这男人说话早晚有一天能把爱德华的头发都气得掉光，他很珍惜自己金色的头发，所以决意不做这种会有损自己利益的事情。

他赌着气走在马斯坦身边，表情狰狞得像故事书里爱抓小孩的妖魔鬼怪，双手往兜里一插，爱德华望天看地数砖块瞅路灯，就是再也不看马斯坦一眼。

但他眼角的余光告诉他了很多不必要的细枝末节，他知道马斯坦八成翻了白眼，摇了摇头，叹了口气，还梳理了头发。爱德华闹不明白那头短短服帖的黑发究竟有什么好整理的，马斯坦对它的关注简直不合常理，那缕炸起来的头发已经在这个过程中被他抚平了，如果有面镜子和一盒发蜡，马斯坦或许会把头发从发根整理到到发梢。但实际上马斯坦平时完全不用发蜡，就让那头短发碎碎的垂在额前，可能是为了炫耀它们锦帛一般柔润光泽的质感，爱德华自己的头发细软服帖，因为长度让他在平时要花不少时间打理，但爱德华梳完头后就很少会在意自己的头发了，如果他像马斯坦那样，也许一天里得梳上一百次头发才够，听起来就超级可怕。

晚上凉风习习，把马斯坦身上的酒气吹散了不少，他仍然走得很慢，但至少他自始至终走的都是直线，他会在路牙边上暂停一小会儿，还有几次停在了挡路的垃圾箱和邮筒前面，爱德华在他第一次这么做的时候不由自主地看了他一眼，他已经对那副毫无波澜的脸足够熟悉，也足够适应夜晚昏沉沉的光线了，马斯坦瞅着脚尖前挡道的东西，看起来会有一点点微妙的生气，他就站着生一会儿气，才绕开它们继续走。

这人还对爱德华跟一只鸟生气而大惊小怪的，现在呢，看看他自己，同一些电线杆、邮筒甚至路砖燃烧无名火，真是幼稚又滑稽。

爱德华偷偷观察着那些小动作，不时在内心下几个评判。等到马斯坦走到自己的公寓大楼，爱德华已经数清楚了他左脸额前散落的缕缕发丝，描摹出他侧脸眉骨到鼻梁弯曲的弧度。

他跟着马斯坦上楼时马斯坦没说什么，开门的时候马斯坦拿出钥匙，停在门前，就像之前路上他停下那时一样。爱德华看看他抓着钥匙的手，吸了口气侧身用左手拿过钥匙，插进锁眼然后打开了锁。他拔出钥匙推开门，把它往马斯坦手里一放。

两人在门口停了一会儿。

“不进门吗？”马斯坦问。

“你又没让我进去。”爱德华说。

“我也没让你跟着。”马斯坦说。

“你也没让我别跟。”爱德华说。

他们又在门口站了一会儿，马斯坦叹了口气。

“小孩子的思路对于喝过酒的我来说真的太难了……”他走进去，无视爱德华亮出的尖尖虎牙和喉咙里咕隆出的表达不满的低吼，“进来吧，但我话说在前面，别指望我会招待你……鞋脱在这。”

鞋柜简洁整齐，摆着一双换用的军靴，擦得干干净净，另外有两双看起来就价值不菲的皮鞋，一双棕色一双黑色，尽管马斯坦让自己的鞋子歪歪地倒在一边，但爱德华摆齐了自己的那双。马斯坦往他面前摆了双拖鞋，鞋柜里还有一双，但尺寸很大，看上去比马斯坦的鞋子要大不少，感觉并不像他会穿的，它被放置在下层的角落里，马斯坦给他拿的是一双崭新的，尽管对于爱德华来说也大了一些，但好歹不像鞋柜里那双这么离谱。

“水在这。”

爱德华循声望去，只看到马斯坦消失在一扇门边的半片衣角。桌上摆了一杯水，马斯坦的外套被扔在水杯边上，他把两件一起脱掉了，黑色的油蜡面料和挺括的蓝色呢布交叠在一起。

房间不大，但非常整齐，没多少家具和装饰，要爱德华说的话，看起来有点像是他住过的那些旅馆，可以住人，但没有什么生活气息，洗手间传来洗漱的声音，爱德华在原地站了会儿，然后好奇地走到另两扇敞开的门边，他先看到了卧室，床铺很整齐，爱德华发现自己很难想象马斯坦铺床的模样，他移开视线。

另一扇门里要好得多，爱德华走进去，马斯坦的书房有一种熟悉的气息，书柜在这个过分整洁的房子里显得有些凌乱，爱德华撇了一眼，一开始他认为马斯坦只是随便摆放，但后来他意识到马斯坦可能是用时间在给书籍分类，他随意抽出了几本，证实自己的猜测。书桌和马斯坦办公室的桌子惊人的相似，一盏灯，边上是笔墨印台一个盒子和两个相框，左边放着一台电话，电话前面有一本名册，右手边是一大堆文件和几本书，正中央还摆着几份可能是正在阅读的材料，书房空置的墙上钉着两张地图，一张是中央市的，另一张是国土地图。墙角有一个展示柜，一层放置着一个箱子，其他几层分别摆放着枪带、弹药，一些说不出由头的零碎物品，一副损坏的眼镜架，一辆破损的玩具车，不走时的破烂怀表……粗略一看除了箱子和武器外都是些老旧的东西了，爱德华没有多看。

马斯坦还没有出来，他开始查看桌上的相框。

大的那张，在马斯坦的办公室也摆着，是和修斯中校的合影，他们的关系真的很好，爱德华悄悄将它放回去，努力不去想象马斯坦失去挚友是怎样的感受。他转了转那张小一些的，在看到棕色的发丝时就猜到了照片上的画面，那是修斯时常到处炫耀的一张相片，爱德华见过很多次，艾丽西亚那时候才一岁多，扎着两个可爱的羊角辫，有一张和格雷西亚一样圆溜溜的脸蛋。

爱德华吸了吸鼻子，把照片推回去摆好。

他现在知道那双看起来就不合脚的拖鞋是谁的了，因为很明显只有这个人可能会跑到马斯坦住的地方来，不管马斯坦乐不乐意，修斯都会把自己挤到他关心的人的生活里，或者把他们拉进自己的，温莉就是其中之一，谁会邀请刚认识一秒钟的陌生人回家参加女儿的生日会？修斯就会。

马斯坦从洗手间出来的时候被爱德华吓了一跳。

爱德华坐在桌边抱着水杯瞅他，“你不是把我忘记了吧，上校。”

“我以为你已经走了。”他的头发向后梳着，湿漉漉的滴着水，肩上垫着一条毛巾，底下的衬衫湿了一片，透透地贴在他的肩膀上，胸前的扣子解开了三颗，袖子挽到小臂中间，露出一截被热气熏红的皮肤。

“这么晚了还不回去吗？”马斯坦替自己接了杯水喝了一口，“你弟弟会担心的，再说大半夜的确实不太安全。”

“你说得很有道理，”爱德华说，“这么担心我的安危，不如收留我一晚上？”

马斯坦盯着他看了一会儿，爱德华只是说着玩的，但马斯坦似乎认为这个主意还凑合，他走进卧室，出来的时候往沙发上扔了两条毯子和几个枕头。

“打个电话给阿尔。”马斯坦说，“我真的要睡了，你自己随便玩吧。”

“没有什么我不该碰的东西吗？”爱德华走到他边上问到。

“打不开的都别看，”马斯坦翻翻眼皮，打了个呵欠，“也别在这里用炼金术，我很容易受惊吓，房子会着火。”

“我会着火，”爱德华回赠他一个白眼，“明白了。”

出乎他意料的，一只手伸了过来，在爱德华回神前覆上他的头顶揉了揉，“晚安，小家伙。”

直到马斯坦一头栽到枕头上，以令人惊奇的速度睡着后，爱德华才缓缓抬手摸了摸自己的脑袋。

“搞什么……”他瞪着床，仿佛想把它戳出一个洞来。“随随便便乱摸人头发……”爱德华脸上有点烧，心跳声在这间安静的小公寓里变得格外清晰，但同时他又有点生气，因为马斯坦一沾上枕头就睡昏过去，好像完全没把突然出现在这间屋子里的爱德华当回事。

不过爱德华也不指望一个喝醉的家伙能做出多少合乎常理的事情来，再说他先前被人造人留下的伤势算起来也许还没好透，还说爱德华，他自己一点都不注意安全。

只要不去管那些锁上的东西，这个公寓现在全部都是爱德华的了，他想看什么都可以，尽管先前已经偷偷转了一圈，但他仍然跑回马斯坦的书房，在展示柜的箱子前站好。

“手套。”爱德华胸有成竹地小声嘟哝，随后打开了箱子，里面确实整整齐齐地摆放着马斯坦的发火布手套，爱德华得意地哼了哼，关上它又转到了书桌前，台灯边上有个长方形的盒子，边上是印泥、墨水和钢笔，爱德华盯着盒子看了一会儿，琢磨着里头是不是摆着什么印章。

他打开它，是一个笔盒，摆放着铅笔，粉笔，橡皮和另一支钢笔，没什么特别的。

扁扁嘴，他关上盒子。

爱德华觉得也许自己可以在这看会儿书，他随便抽出一本坐下翻开。

但十分钟过去了，他还没有读完序言，因为他老是会想到头上的那只手。

有许多人摸过爱德华的脑袋。假如你是个小孩，个子又不高，无论你喜不喜欢，总有人会在某个时刻摸一把你的脑袋。他可以说出很多人，泉老师，席古先生，梅森，修斯中校，哈勃克少尉，尤斯威尔那些醉醺醺的大叔们，水果店的老板娘……

爱德华多数时候都不那么配合，如果他们摸摸阿尔，阿尔会非常高兴，但爱德华的不配合并不是因为这样做会让他无法长高，谁都知道这就是胡扯。他真正需要的是切断这种‘我还是个小孩’这样的感受，因为他记忆中所有关于‘脑袋上的手’的记忆都来自母亲。现在他已经很难回想起那触感了，如果他必须和弟弟单独踏上旅程，最好不要让自己沉浸在仍是孩子的幻觉里头。

然而突然间马斯坦也摸了他的头，原先要爱德华说，马斯坦会是那种逮住他的脑袋使劲蹂躏的类型，就像修斯中校和席古先生那样，但这回他喝多了，困得不行，温热的柔软指尖梳理进爱德华的发间，给他的脑袋罩上了一层柔和的温度。

他揉得可以说挺敷衍的，但这感觉太熟悉了，爱德华恍惚间还记得母亲做过一模一样的事情，揉揉他额前的头发，跟他说‘晚安，小家伙’，然后把他塞进被子里，在他脑门亲上一口……

爱德华合上书，挪到卧室蹲到床边。马斯坦睡得悄无声息的，睡着的他看起来毫无锋芒，尽管平时爱德华嘴上总是嫌弃这个嫌弃那个，但仔细看看他这个长官确实长得挺可爱，他的头发洇湿了垫在枕头上的毛巾，落在额前的几缕还挂着水珠，爱德华盯着它们瞧了一会儿，然后伸出手，小心翼翼地用手指将其沾离发梢。

没事喝这么多酒干什么，都喝傻了。

爱德华扁嘴想到，还是回旅馆吧，免得阿尔担心。

他蹑手蹑脚地回到客厅处理自己喝过的杯子，不小心把马斯坦的外套碰到了地上，拾起来的时候一个东西落了下来，硬币撒了一地，爱德华急急忙忙地捡了起来，他把零钱收拾好，放回马斯坦的钱包里。中间的夹层边缘露出一小截相片纸，爱德华想了想，捏住它抽了出来。

=

“哥哥！！”阿尔责怪道，“你到哪去啦，这都快天亮了！”

“嗯……”爱德华困倦地打了个呵欠，“……捡到一只猫。”他脱掉外套爬上床，“我睡会儿，困死了。”

等爱德华睁开眼睛，阿尔正坐在一边翻书。

“你把逗猫棒带回家了，”他弟弟听起来不太满意，“每次我捡到小猫你都不同意，自己却在半夜了偷偷出去撸猫，真过分。”

“什么逗猫棒？”爱德华一头雾水。

“这个啦。”阿尔丢了样东西给他，“你的衣服口袋里放着的。”

爱德华瞪着那一截细嫩的枝芽，半天没说出话来。

半晌后，他咂了咂嘴，“……多管闲事。”

“它自己掉出来的！”阿尔委屈地申辩。

“我没说你啦！！”爱德华大声回应，“我说的是一只臭鸟！！”

“你不会是又在外头闯什么祸了吧！”停了片刻后，阿尔又嚷嚷起来。

“哪有！”爱德华跳起来，“跟你说了是一只臭鸟！多管闲事又没礼貌的，我就该逮着它揍一顿，拔秃它的毛！”

“哥哥！”阿尔方斯丝毫不买账，“你少唬我！鸟怎么可能多管闲事又没礼貌！你这是和谁吵架啦！？”

他俩没完没了地闹了半天，爱德华借口躲去浴室冲了个澡，又说饿了冲进餐厅吃了个饭，才勉强摆脱阿尔方斯对他的穷追不舍。

=

“这是什么东西？”马斯坦抓起桌上的书。

“哦，爱德华扔在那的。”布莱达说。

“钢？”

为什么要给他一本鸟类图鉴？书里夹着什么，罗伊翻开它，是一根细细的木枝条，枝条上系了一张纸，潦草地写着“给你的”。

给他这个做什么？

他一头雾水，书页上的鸟是一只黑嘴喜鹊，他隐约觉得这鸟有些眼熟。昨晚上他被迫喝了点酒，又吃了止痛药，只记得爱德华陪他回了家，但他睡完一觉醒来已经把过程忘了大半了，两条毯子叠得整整齐齐地垒在沙发边上，枕头在旁边排得齐齐的，看来爱德华晚上并没有留宿在他那。

尽管不知道为什么爱德华要给他一根树枝，罗伊还是把它和书一起放进了右手边的抽屉里。

=

爱德华毫无形象地躺在马斯坦办公室那张沙发里睡得天昏地暗的，霍克艾进屋看了他一眼，凑过去，戳了戳他的脸，然后走了。

一会儿之后布莱达进来看见他，也走过去，摸着下巴凑近瞅了几眼，也走了。

马斯坦回到办公室的时候自己的沙发已经被枕头淹没，爱德华的脑袋上还摆了个小娃娃，马斯坦记得这是行政部门某位女军官桌上的摆件，这会儿不知如何出现在了他的办公室沙发上，被放置在了这个睡得呼呼作响的钢大少爷脑袋上。

仔细一看，还挺可爱。

马斯坦笑了笑，没去管他，回到座位上继续自己的工作。

爱德华醒过来的时候不得不扒开在身上堆成了山的毯子和枕头。

“热死我了，”他哼哧哼哧地扇扇自己，把东西一股脑儿往边上堆过去，“这都是些什么啊？快热死了，你怎么也不管管！”

“你总不能拒绝别人对你的好意，再说，谁让你自己睡成那副德行。”马斯坦头也没抬，耸耸肩，但突然他的笔停了下来，“说到这个，有件事想问问你。”

“啥啊？”爱德华解开领子用黑色的衬衫扇风，一点也不讲究形象，马斯坦瞥了他一眼，拉开手边的抽屉，捏起那根细枝条举了举。

“这是什么意思？”

就在看到那树枝的一瞬间，爱德华轰地一下涨红了。

“什么什么意思？”他飞快地移开视线飞速扇衣服，企图把变化伪装成睡热的。

“黑嘴喜鹊，”马斯坦说，“我看了几遍，它们用树枝筑巢，但我不知道你把这个给我是想表达什么。”

爱德华金色的眼睛谨慎地盯着马斯坦看了一会儿，又移开了，“没什么意思。”

马斯坦瞅瞅他，没说什么，只是把东西放回了抽屉。

“你还记得你被……”爱德华支支吾吾地嘀咕，“那什么，扇了一巴掌？有印象吗？”

马斯坦满脸写着“没有，你在说什么”，盯着爱德华看着，“我不记得了，”他说，“谁打的？”

“嗯……”爱德华想了想，“反正不是我。”

不知怎的，马斯坦开始显得有些烦躁。

这很少见，通常他总是气定神闲，乐于坐在一边看爱德华到处乱窜。

“如果那天晚上我做了什么冒犯到你的事情，”片刻过后，马斯坦突然开口，“我向你道歉。”

“啥？”爱德华愣住了，一时没转过弯来。

“我喝多了，不知道自己在做什么，”马斯坦说，“尽管印象中其他人对于我醉酒后行为的反馈都是还不错的，但说到底我自己并不知道实际上真实情况会是怎样的，”他右手的钢笔在桌上一下一下点着，坐姿笔挺，显然没在说着玩。

“我确实很感激你愿意送我回去，如果这中间发生了什么意外，我希望你知道我不是有意的，我通常不会让自己喝过头，但有时我对自己的处境没有决定权。”

爱德华闭上嘴。

他有点震惊过头，这不能怪他，就他所知马斯坦只在喝醉的时候才这么讲理。

“你一定要知道的话，”爱德华说，“你被一只鸟扇了一巴掌，”马斯坦挑起一条眉毛来，“它其实是想啄我，因为我没看懂它的意思。”

马斯坦顿了几分钟。

“我完全不知道你在讲什么。”他说。

“它们用新枝修补旧巢，”爱德华说，“这树枝，确切点说，是那只鸟给我的，我猜它可能是要我把这玩意送给你。”

“用来筑巢？”马斯坦皱眉，“我现在怀疑那天是我喝多了还是你喝多了，但你还没有到法定饮酒的年龄……你的脸还是很红。”

“你好烦啊！”爱德华双手拍住自己的脸嚷嚷。

“你在跟我说一只鸟的故事，”马斯坦说，“鸟类无法进行那样复杂的举动，我不得不作出一些合理的推论。”

“鸦科不算，尤其是喜鹊，它们通常有点聪明过头。”爱德华开始觉得这对话变得耳熟起来，“我受够了，”他一拍腿站起来，走到马斯坦桌前一伸手，“还给我吧，烦死了。”

“不还。”马斯坦毫不犹豫斩钉截铁地回答。

“靠，我送的，我有权拿回来，快还我！”

“哪有收回送出礼物的道理，”马斯坦调整坐姿用膝盖顶住了抽屉，“那树枝是我的了。”

“你要那玩意有什么用，都不够用来当柴烧！还给我！”爱德华扁着脸抓抓空气催促道。

“还给你可以，”马斯坦说。“你说清楚这是几个意思。”

“我说清楚了！”爱德华说，“你听不明白是你的事，懒得再跟你啰嗦，那不就是一根树枝嘛，有什么稀奇的，快给我啦！”

然后那表情短暂地出现了一瞬，那天晚上出现过许多次，所以爱德华这次迅速捕捉到了它，马斯坦小家子气地抿起嘴，把脸撑得有些圆，他的眼睛微微瞪大，但如果不仔细看，很容易漏掉这些变化，因为他很快就会掌控好那些表情，摆出一副平常的姿态来。

“我们没什么好说的了，”马斯坦宣布，“我要认真工作了，你愿意睡就继续睡，你愿意走就走吧。”

“你也太不讲理了吧！”爱德华踹了脚桌子，“那只蠢鸟以为我们是一对在吵架，丢了根树枝给我叫我跟你拿着赶紧滚回家修房子，它就是一只鸟，还能聪明到哪去怎么的！？”

“那个黑嘴喜鹊？”马斯坦眨了眨眼，“它真的打了我一巴掌？”

“它起飞的时候翅膀糊了你一脸！”爱德华说，“我说明白了，东西呢，赶紧拿来。”

“我改主意了。”马斯坦说，“送出去的礼物没有收回的道理，你想要的话自己去外面再捡一根吧。”

“你这人……！！”爱德华把牙齿磨得嘎吱作响，但马斯坦的钱包里放着一张照片，他一想到那个就脑袋发热，他不知道马斯坦是从哪里弄来的那张照片，背面写着1903，那时候爱德华四岁，阿尔三岁，在照片里像两颗圆滚滚的团子。他不记得毕娜可婆婆家有这张照片，也不记得自己什么时候见到过这照片，它就藏在马斯坦钱包的夹层里。平平整整，有些褪色但显然被保存得很好。马斯坦揉乱他头发的方式又实在是过分轻柔，像一片羽毛落在他头上一样，温水和香波冲散了笼罩着他的一身酒气，在那晚上客厅温暖的灯光下把爱德华整个人都熏得嗡嗡作响。

假如马斯坦平时坦诚哪怕只要一点点，爱德华都不会认为自己的处境能有多糟，但他就是个装腔作势的混蛋，把自己的情感扔进迷宫，到处摆着假象和伪装，就像喜鹊为了防止自己的真巢被偷，有时会在附近筑好几个假窝伪装一样，马斯坦就是这种人，爱德华根本搞不清楚他脑子里都装了些什么，但如果一个人把你的童年照片塞在钱包里天天带着，这不可能代表那个人讨厌你，除非他脑子坏了。马斯坦的脑袋好使得要命，只是……

“你能不能别老拿人当小孩。”爱德华不满地说，这段时间他早就长高不少，但似乎没有人注意到这件事，马斯坦显而易见也是他们中的一员。

“我可没有，”马斯坦立刻反驳，“谁敢小看大名鼎鼎的钢之炼金术师啊。”

“你的性格糟糕透了。”爱德华嫌弃地瞪他一眼。

“那是你不懂得欣赏，你不喜欢也没办法，忍着吧，”马斯坦怂怂肩，“你都已经凑合了四年了，早晚会习惯的，再说作为下属你没什么挑三拣四的自由。”

爱德华嘁了一声。马斯坦当真是装腔作势的一把好手，把他们俩的位置摆得清清楚楚，说得这么理所当然。可爱德华也没看见他把其他人的照片贴身带着走来走去。他办公室的桌上有小队成员的合影，有和修斯的合影，家里摆着修斯和修斯的家人。

钱包里却放着爱德华和阿尔方斯。

然后这个人吧，每次见到爱德华，都有办法把他惹得气哼哼的搞得有段时间爱德华总觉得自己是不是欠了他一笔巨款才换来他这样恼人的态度。

这感觉有点像是作弊，因为突然间爱德华就看见自己在那人心中真正所占的分量，它重到让他感到没来由的心慌，也错位到使他一旦想起就脑袋发涨。

也许这会像文献里提到过的案例，被关系接近又有共性的个体吸引。首先他俩都不坦诚，其次他俩都对朋友十分忠诚，第三他俩都失去了重要的人，然后他们也都有自己想要誓死保卫的东西……再这么数下去，他们间的共同点就会多到令人惊讶。不去分析的话，爱德华从来都认为马斯坦和他是两类人，他自己没什么伟大的愿景，只有一个目标，而那仅关乎于他本身和家人；马斯坦不同，马斯坦心里装下了太多，那个世界太大，爱德华本就不应该属于那儿，但现在他知道自己就在那里，和阿尔一起，在马斯坦内心占据了一个重要的位置。

爱德华认为自己被放在了错误的地方，在马斯坦心中极有分量本应当是一件好事，实际上，在任何人心里占据这么一块地方都应该是一件幸福的事情。但爱德华发现自己想要的东西可能有更多。

他是个好奇心和精力都有点过剩的少年人，同时也是一名有着满腔探索精神的炼金术师，他阻挡不住自己想要挖掘真相的念头，想弄明白马斯坦对他来说可以代表些什么、能够代表些什么，想要挖掘他们之间看不见的可能性。即使对他而言，现阶段他连自己的真正想法都没有搞清楚。假如这是他一时冲动之下错误的映射，那他冒冒失失的行为只会给自己和对方召来完全不必要的麻烦。

从决定踏入军队那一刻爱德华就放弃了自己继续当一个小孩的权利，他告诉自己必须立刻长大，就算明知道那是不可能的，但他坚持那样做。在他的印象里，马斯坦从没打算把他看成十来岁的孩子，他对阿尔方斯偶尔就会露出大人的一面，用平和的语气，友善的态度，还会展现那种只有在成年人对上年幼个体时才会出现的喜爱情绪。爱德华承认自己有时会有些羡慕。阿尔方斯比爱德华想象中的更渴求这些，即使他弟弟没有意识到马斯坦细微的不同，他比爱德华更倾向于对马斯坦付出忠诚。

然而爱德华与马斯坦之间花费四年建立互惠互利的合作关系，在爱德华偶遇路边的马斯坦那一刻开始分崩离析。它开裂得更早，也许是在每一次马斯坦质问人造人杀害修斯中校凶手的时候，也是在爱德华发现自从哈勃克少尉缺席起他办公室中就突然多出的医学书后。

当酒精麻醉了马斯坦一贯的伪装，撕开他包装完美的形象，阻断他小心经营的行为，使爱德华毫无阻挡地一头撞进了那个短暂接触过阿尔的男人的世界，他以毫无准备的方式掉落进去，还得到了马斯坦显然从没打算给予他的态度。当他弄掉了马斯坦的钱包、翻开它抽出那张照片那一刻，原本存在于爱德华生命中，关于马斯坦的定义便整个坍塌了。

原先他们离得那样远，又触手可及。

现在他们离得那么近，却遥不可及。

为什么事情一到马斯坦身上就变得困难起来？

爱德华想不明白。

“没想到你还有收集垃圾的习惯，”爱德华耸耸肩，“爱给不给，随你的便吧。”

他们的视线对上了短短几秒，然后马斯坦的嘴角向上弯了一下，他拉开抽屉取出那枝条递了过来，直直怼到爱德华面前，“逗你玩的，”他笑眯眯地说，“喏，拿回去吧。”

爱德华盯着那枝条看了一会儿，突然间感到心底窜起一股无名火，他清清楚楚地知道自己的定位，未成年、冒冒失失、天真并且确实孩子气。但如果马斯坦同他之间所有的玩笑和争斗都是因为他一直把自己当成小孩，那么爱德华就永远不可能得到自己想要知道的答案，因为马斯坦根本就不会把他放到正确的位置上去。

换句话说，爱德华从一开始就不够资格。

有时候人们会希望某件事没有发生过，这样他们就不必应对此后的一系列连锁反应。对于爱德华而言毋庸置疑的一件事，是人体炼成。然后是妮娜。再然后是修斯中校。他努力尝试避免这样的情况再度发生，却不断地认清，伴随时间的流逝和自己的成长，它们只会越积越多，所以他最好学着应付，但爱德华一度认为只有性命攸关的事情才会让人感到后悔，完全没有想过有一天他会后悔自己一个简单的决定。

假如那天晚上他乖乖地睡到天亮，他现在便不用处理脑子里这关于马斯坦的一团乱麻，也不用因为自己与对方之间难以跨越的鸿沟而犯愁。

但无论如何，他不想将自己堵死，换个方式想，如果马斯坦事实上一直当他是小孩，爱德华就权利做些并不成熟的事情。

“我突然又不想要了，”他学习马斯坦那戏剧化的说话方式，“你说的对，送出去的礼物哪里还有再要回来的道理……”他顿了顿，转转眼睛，“我建议你收好它，说不定什么时候我想起来了，会找你检查它的状态。”

“恐怕过不了几天它就枯死了，”马斯坦说，“还是你自己拿回去搭鸟巢吧，我可不想‘和下属争抢一根树枝’这样的事情传出去再败坏我的名声。”

爱德华简直气笑了，“你哪有什么名声？”他退开一步侧过身，“我看你胡搅蛮缠不讲道理应该挺出名的，再加个小心眼也没啥大不了的。”

“诽谤上司可是会受处罚的，”马斯坦摆出一个生气的表情，然后马上又装出一脸伤心的样子，“我在你眼里就这样不靠谱吗，我好伤心啊。”

“要点脸吧大爷，”爱德华不由自主地摸了把自己的脸，“我都要怀疑你脸这么圆是不是被脸皮撑出来的了，你是什么戏剧学院毕业的高材生啊，怎么就屈尊从了军呢？”

“我就把这当成是对我的恭维了。”马斯坦笑了一声，握着树枝的手撑住了脸。

爱德华打量着他微微鼓起的脸颊，没来由地想到如果他手中握着的是花也许更好，郁金香就不错，很合适马斯坦柔和的脸型。尽管爱德华自己目前婴儿肥也还没褪全，但他有成长的空间。马斯坦，一个早就成年的军队高官，在心情不错的时候，一张脸看起来却格外稚气。

“把它插进土里吧，”爱德华眨了眨眼，说到，“找个花盆，不用浇太多的水。”

“这个吗？”马斯坦愣了愣，抬起头看了眼手里的东西。

“目前来说是的，”爱德华点了点头，斜睨着马斯坦手里细细的、因为离开主干而已经开始有些脱水的枝条，“等它长出根系，就不用呆在花盆里了，它会长成一颗很大的树。”

马斯坦发出一声短暂的，代表思考的声音，微妙地显得有些踌躇，“有件事你得明白，”他说，“我不太擅长照顾这些小东西，”这个代称让爱德华心头一跳，“前一次我试图养的花死于干旱，但再早一次我浇多了水。”

“那确实挺糟的，”爱德华惋惜地看看他，没有人任何取回枝条的意思，“但我觉得这次你可以再碰碰运气，要知道无论它看起来有多糟，仍然有潜力成为一棵树，你可以对它多点信心。”他把手塞进口袋，打量了一番马斯坦的表情，“反正它已经从树上被扯下来了，早晚会枯死，为什么不试试呢？”

马斯坦研究了一番爱德华的提议，罕见地没有同他争辩什么，片刻过后他抿着嘴挑起眉毛，“那倒是确实值得一试。”

=

爱德华和阿尔方斯在图书馆的常态是两人都会泡在书堆里，好几本书会同时开着，然后两个人各自会在笔记本上飞快地记录或者做些演算。

但这段时间阿尔方斯更多时候会在旁边好奇地关注一下他开始越来越常发呆的哥哥。

一开始爱德华借了些植物学的书籍，那时候他的举动都还挺正常，阿尔以为他是否想要在这些书里搜寻尚未被发掘的炼金信息。

然后他开始借阅童话，确实有传闻说早先的炼金配方会隐藏在童话里，但阿尔读过一大堆，并没发现里面有什么有价值的东西，要他说的话，倒是可能有些巫师相关的密语可能会藏在童话里，但通常它们没有参考意义。

现在爱德华找来了一本像是密码一般的诗集，如果阿尔第一次见他做些奇怪的事情，他不会有所怀疑，但爱德华盯着那本书已经呆呆地坐了十分钟了，平时他如果停滞这么久，不是睡着了就是……饿到无法看书，但爱德华两小时前刚刚用过午餐。

更可疑的，那是一本情诗。一方面来说，这确实有一定的可能性，诗集里隐含了炼金术的内容；但还有一种可能，那就是一本情诗。阿尔方斯不知道为什么自己会倾向于后一种答案。

在阿尔方斯琢磨着这些反常举动的时候，爱德华合上书然后离开了座位，等他再回来时又变得一切如常。

晚上阿尔决定向爱德华寻求答案。

“你在看什么书？”他抛出问题。

“嗯？”爱德华在咀嚼的间隙哼了哼，把脑袋从自己的笔记本里抽了出来，“新国的一些东西，他们的炼丹术和我们的炼金术很相似，但力量的源头不同，而且麟说它主要用于医疗，目前我还没找到有什么相关的资料。分馆的新国书不多，外加我一个字也看不懂。”

听起来是完全正常的答案，爱德华确实在这几天里借了些新国书籍，但翻阅不到几分钟就会放弃了，有插图的书还能凑合一下。

“你是不是偷偷看了童话书。”阿尔方斯换了个方式试探。

爱德华愣了愣，下一秒耳朵涨得通红，“靠，”他说，“你不有时候也会偷偷看点小说嘛！！”

“我又不是要否认这个，是个人总要休息的嘛……可是今天你对着一本情诗发呆——”阿尔拖长了点音调，过去他们在学校的时候，会用这个语气八卦那些假模假样的粉色关系，爱德华看起来又憋红了点，所以阿尔的猜测八成是对的，“是谁啊？”他凑过去问道，“肯定是我认识的人，对吧？”

“你这不是废话嘛！？”爱德华呛到，话说出口才又歪歪头，阿尔看着他瞪圆眼睛，随后把手里的笔记本丢到了自己身上，发出一声清脆的碰撞声，和阿尔得意洋洋的笑声回荡在一起。

“不是温莉，我觉得。”阿尔又说，“这几天说到要给她带礼物，你都和之前没两样的。”

“我说你整天的都在瞎猜些什么啊！”爱德华这回把桌上放着的粉笔丢到了阿尔身上，“好好看你的书不行吗？”

“看不下去，”阿尔诚实地交代，“我更好奇谁能让你这样分心，你今天早上甚至没发现杯子里的牛奶……虽然喝了一口之后你发现了，但平时你都不会去碰它。”

“别提了，”爱德华作出一个恶心的表情，吐了吐舌头，“一想到我就反胃……好吧，算你有点道理，但我不想说。”

“为啥呀？”阿尔歪歪头，“啊？不会是中尉吧？”

这回爱德华拿自己的右手给了阿尔一拳，“你瞎说啥呢为什么我会喜欢中尉啊！？别瞎猜了行吗求你了，让我清静一下吧，我自己还搞不清呢。”

阿尔哼了哼，沉默了一会儿，爱德华能想象出弟弟撅着嘴盘算的样子，但他确实没法说清这件事，显然马斯坦对他和阿尔有着超乎寻常的关心，尽管这男人从不大张旗鼓地表现出这一点，但考虑到他为爱德华做过的所有事情， 爱德华都不得不承认自己确实是感激的。从一开始巧合地来到里森堡，到之后因为顾虑而向他隐瞒修斯中校的死讯，再到之后将自己排除在救援罗斯少尉的计划外……

他没有羡慕阿尔方斯的必要，因为马斯坦为他做的足够多了。但他给了爱德华所有他能够给的，却没有给予信任，因为对于马斯坦而言，爱德华仍然是羽翼未丰的雏鸟，不论他在炼金术上有多少天赋、在平日里替他挣得多少功绩、甚至在追回真理夺走事物的道路上作出多少进展，他和阿尔都只是马斯坦需要照顾的两个小孩，想要摆脱这个困境，爱德华必须成长，但他比任何人都清楚这件事没有捷径。

原先他认为自己做得不错，但同样也是马斯坦，给了他一个措手不及的巨大打击，让他认清了自己的位置，比起被他当成小孩子，爱德华发现自己宁愿整天听马斯坦老调重弹或者和他争执些毫无养分的对话。

“你又发呆了。”阿尔轻轻推了推爱德华，把他从自己的思绪里拉了出来，“你们吵架了吗？”

“啥？没有，怎么会，”爱德华嘟哝了一下，摇摇头。

“我看你愁得头发都要秃了，”阿尔说，“真的不告诉我吗？”

爱德华沉默了一会儿，说：“这很复杂。”

“怎么复杂了？”阿尔又问，“难道说是……兰芳姐姐？”

爱德华叫嚣着让阿尔闭上嘴顺手又往他的铠甲弟弟身上丢了个枕头，“算我输了你别猜了行不，越猜越不靠谱了，我看再下去你要把麟都搬出来了！”

“啊？原来是他吗？”阿尔问。

“谁会喜欢他啊那个狡猾的新国人——！”爱德华冲着阿尔吼道，他泄气地倒进床垫，用剩下的枕头把自己埋了起来。过了一会儿，他露出两只眼睛，声音在枕头里闷闷的：“我问你，假如你看上一个比你大很多的人，但对方只把你当成小孩子，那要怎么办……？”

“我就知道果然是军部的人吧！”阿尔握了个胜利之拳，被爱德华不轻不重地扇了一下，“哎，行吧，”他说，“没什么办法吧，不管再怎么假装，对他们来说我们本来就是小孩，除非……你能证明自己足够成熟？”

“可是你不觉得吗？需要证明自己成熟这件事本身就是自己其实不够成熟的标志，”爱德华说，“我不是没有想过，但不论我现在做什么……他不知道我在想什么，我觉得我自己也不太明白。”

阿尔方斯抓住了那个称呼，但这次他没有强调它，“所以你还没有告诉对方？”

“我……”爱德华往阿尔看过去，想到那次完全对不上线的交谈，不由自主地翻了个白眼，大声地叹了口气。“别提了。”

“有这么糟吗……”阿尔看着毫无斗志的爱德华，突然觉得有点好笑，从小到大他还真没见过几次爱德华这样憋屈的样子，他回忆了一下这段时间爱德华走访过的人，盘来盘去也只有一个可能性了，而且如果这么一想，确实他的嫌疑确实就是最大的，爱德华虽然老是一副骂骂咧咧总爱和别人吵架的架势，但只有对着上校那时候才真的像个着火的爆竹，上一个让爱德华一点就着的人还是八岁的温莉，他们兄弟俩没少为温莉打得鼻青脸肿的，但就算被那时候的温莉戳中了痛楚，爱德华也没有因为她而将自己的时间短暂停摆。

反观这几天，他哥哥就像个忘了上发条的老旧时钟，走几步卡几步，差不多把一半的生命都花费在阿尔方斯看不见的那个世界里了。

“是上校吧。”阿尔说。

爱德华条件反射地弹了起来，眼看着就要做出什么破坏性地反应，但他坐着憋了一会儿，喷出鼻息，扭过头又栽了回去，“烦人。”

“真是他啊。”阿尔凑上去，“我以为你看见他就会生气。”

“我现在看见他也生气。”爱德华说，“他一直都很气人。”

“你不是吵不过他才老想着他吧？”阿尔这样说道，让爱德华嗤笑出声还又翻了翻眼睛。

“我觉得自己被小看了。”安静了一会儿后，爱德华望着天花板平静地说，“原先我认为我们是平等的，但那只是他选择展现给我的那一面，然而我不知道撕掉那层伪装唯一伤害到的只有我自己的自尊。”

“发生了什么？”阿尔问道。

“一个意外。”爱德华说，他抿起嘴深深吸了口气，问道，“你觉得上校怎么样，阿尔？”

“挺值得信赖的。”阿尔想了想，“我认为他可能比我们想象中的更有原则。”

“你说得对，”爱德华笑出了声，又摇了摇头，仿佛想到什么好笑的事情，“他是错的，”静默了一会儿后，爱德华突然从床上坐起来，盯着自己握紧的拳头又说了一遍，“他是错的，说什么自己不会照顾小东西，他在我们这儿就做得不错，”爱德华张开手看着钢制的掌心，“至少我们现在有了努力的方向，所以至少我不能被他小看下去，人是会成长的，现在来看我们也许相差很大，但十年后他四十岁，我二十六岁，感觉就不那么糟了，五十年后他八十岁，我六十六岁，我们几乎就没有什么差别了，我不会永远都是小孩子，他也不必永远都得停下脚步低下头或者回过头才能看见我，这只是需要花费一点时间。”

“就算我错了，”爱德华说，“他帮助过我们的事实也不会改变，所以起码我不能让他做的这一切白费功夫，即使成为朋友也需要互相信任，我想首先我至少要让自己值得这份待遇。我知道自己无法做好每一件事，但至少我愿意也有勇气承担自己每个决定之后的后果；我也知道他认为我需要帮助，但我可以自己站起来，最艰难的决定他已经帮过我一把了，对我来说早已经足够。”

阿尔直直盯着他看了会儿，才开口，“所以这些天，”他说，“你总在发呆，”铠甲动了动，坐直了，‘哐’地一下往后靠向椅背，“这比炼金术复杂多了，哥哥。”

“有吗？”爱德华眨了眨有，“我不擅长思考，”他说，“但想通了的话就没那么头疼了，没有需要改变的东西，我们只需要学着变得更稳重一些。”

“说的是没错，”阿尔说，“但如果你什么都不做，又怎么保证上校不会在你试图成长的这段时间保持单身呢？我们都知道他名声在外，他对女士们很有吸引力。”

“谁跟你说我什么都没做啊，”爱德华扭头看他，“我原先想和他说来着，是他自己听不明白，”他突然间就变得气鼓鼓地，“但不管怎样他还是收下了那玩意，”他说着就开始小声嘀咕起来，“但他好像真的不太会养东西，别到时候真养死了……”

“你给上校送了宠物！？”阿尔委屈地叫了起来，“谁会无缘无故给别人送宠物！你都不准我喂流浪猫！它们多可爱啊！！”

“你说啥呢！”爱德华立刻为自己申辩道，“谁给那傻子送宠物啊，我就给了他一根树枝罢了！”

阿尔沉默了一会儿，再度开口的时候语气更震惊了，“你为什么要送别人树枝！？”阿尔内心的不可思议全冒了出来，但很快他又说了，“等等……树枝！？”他吼了一声，“所以那天晚上你根本不是捡到猫了！”

爱德华被他指控地脸上一红，不甘地哼了一声但没有反驳。

阿尔捂住了脑袋，“我在旅馆担心了你一晚上，你却在和上校谈情说爱！哥哥你太过分了！”

“谁和他谈情说爱了你别乱讲——！”爱德华跳了起来，“他喝醉了酒我送他回家，除了一只傻鸟外我们间什么狗屁都没有发生好吗！？”

“上校根本不能喝酒吧他上次受的伤都没痊愈呢！！”阿尔质问道，“还说你们什么都没发生！你都把定情信物装口袋里带回来了，还骗我说那是逗猫棒！我真是信了你的邪了！”

“我也知道他伤势未愈但他就是满身酒气而且醉醺醺的除了醉了还能有什么事啊我不就是担心他才陪他回去的嘛！！逗猫棒也是你自己说的！！还有明明你自己才是偷偷溜出去撸猫的人！”爱德华愤怒地争辩起来，“再说了什么叫定情信物啊！那傻冒什么都听不懂，根本就没把我放在眼里，我都快气死了！”

“你说好的成熟稳重呢都是假的吗！？”阿尔把爱德华先前拿来丢他的枕头丢了回去。

“那时候我还没想明白呢好吗！？”爱德华一巴掌糊开那枕头并且抓住它往阿尔那边一扔，“再说了谁一下子就能变得成熟稳重啊！”

“不要脸！”阿尔吐槽道，“说一套做一套！你根本就是学坏了！”

“做人本来就要灵活一点你以为我像他一样那么傻乎乎的吗虽然他也有可能是假装的但那样一想我就更生气了！！”

他俩最终从争吵演变成了互相决斗，虽然没有任何意义，作为完全不恰当的夜间斗争的结果导致了爱德华不得不洗了当天晚上的第二把澡。

阿尔方斯仍然坚持说那根树枝是所谓的定情信物，爱德华嘴上和他对着干，心里却不得不承认弟弟是对的，那天晚上他就知道那是一棵有能力长到三四十公尺高的参天大树，他和阿尔方斯成长在里森堡常绿的乡野间，抬头是晴空万里，低头是青草芬芳，霍恩海姆的书柜里全是炼金术的资料，但母亲也占有一部分的内容，所有的故事、诗篇、花草树木和有趣的游戏都在母亲占据的那些纸页中，是母亲告诉他那种有着漂亮羽毛会在地上飞快走动的吵闹小鸟不但聪明得很还有个可爱的名字叫Pica Pica，也是母亲告诉他山后那片密不透风的林子全是山毛榉，他们家八成的木料都是榉木，如果给一株山毛榉足够久的时间，它能够把自己长到天上去。

那天晚上对他来说本该平平无奇，那只鸟让他想到了些本该遗忘了的往事，它又往他脸上丢了一根榉木嫩条，有那么一个片刻把爱德华的记忆拉回了山坡上那栋承载了他和阿尔方斯所有幸福和痛苦的小屋，不论爱德华如何屏蔽那些记忆，它们都开始占据他的思维，还总和马斯坦出现在一起，让整件事变得更恼人了。

=

人造人架空了马斯坦，他早该知道他们会想尽办法把事情搞得要多复杂就有多复杂，他得去北方。

临走前爱德华将书丢给了马斯坦，也不理会他一头雾水的模样，丢下一句：“以免你真的把那东西养死了……”然后就溜了。

一张纸片夹在第五章，整章介绍了山毛榉的来源、种植、培育以及用途这些，书签纸上写着80：1，马斯坦依着序号找到注释，是一句引用自一本儿童读物的拉丁诗句，大意是以木为家，以叶为床，倒是挺有童话风韵，也符合喜鹊衔枝筑巢的本能，他确实理解到爱德华的用意，尽管在刚开始的时候他并没有正确搞懂这小孩在折腾些什么。

马斯坦并不清楚自己是基于什么理由最终收下了那份承诺，但他没有作出任何保证，也没有给过任何回应，爱德华正处于最冲动的年纪，尽管这孩子比普通人早熟的多，你不会遇见几个在经历过他那样糟糕的命运后还能够坚定走出自己道路的人，更何况他那时相当年幼。换一种方式思考，也许正是因为年幼，才赋予了爱德华更多的勇气。

但马斯坦很清楚，就算看起来再怎么坚定、成熟、有意志力也有包容性，爱德华的本质仍然过于单纯，他和阿尔方斯或许的确太早迈入了他们本不应该接触的世界，但兄弟俩显然在这个世界里摸出了一条属于他们的道路，使得他们在成长的过程中仍能保有属于少年人的心性。而年少就容易犯错，容易分辨不清，容易迷失，马斯坦知道自己是个容易使他人感到迷惑的人，他在军队养成了这样的习惯，对于爱德华而言，他并不是一个合适的选择，爱德华过于年轻，他的念头来得突然，也会消失得突然，这可能比处理一些姑娘们不合时宜的请求更困难些，但马斯坦并不是无法做到，他想过也许过一段时间，爱德华就会冷静下来，但显然收到第二本书这件事显示这段时间还没有走到终点。

爱德华将这件事一股脑地扔向马斯坦的那天过后，布莱达在休息时间向他提了起来。

“爱德华是个很顽固的小孩，”马斯坦下棋总会输给布莱达，所以在对方开口的时候他只是分心点了下头。

“他有点傻，”布莱达继续说，“但也没那么笨，他有原则，但也懂得尊重别人的原则。”

“你想说什么？”马斯坦问道。

“恕我直言，”布莱达坐了坐直，“您并不是他的家长，本就不需要在他身上投入太多精力。”

“说明白点。”马斯坦说。

布莱达清了清嗓子，“我的意思是，艾尔利克很快就会成年了，尽管我不认为他的理念能够对你有任何帮助，在这种情况下最佳的选择应该是杜绝他那种心血来潮的念头，但是，他确实是个有点担当的年轻人，不太会掩饰自己的喜恶，如果他对你表现出超常的兴趣，通常那不会是假的……而你毕竟不是他的家长，你可以给他一个机会，没人会在自己不信任的人身边睡觉，但那小鬼除了你的办公桌两米开外的地方别的在哪儿都不会安营扎寨，即使是你们总是争执的时候，他就一直是那副样子了，如果这是心血来潮，未免有点太久，但我看你们似乎都没有意识到这件事。”

“……还有什么我没有意识到的事情吗。”马斯坦干巴巴地问。

“你很喜欢惹他生气，”布莱达抿着嘴压下去一个笑容，“但每次一有点他们兄弟俩的消息，尤其是爱德华的，你的心情就会变好，霍克艾中尉会将难以处理的文件在那种时候递交给你，因为那是通过率最高的时候，而且你的效率也会提高很多。”他顿了顿，“可千万别告诉她我泄露了天机。”

“所以她也知道。”马斯坦说，但很快他又说，“当然她会知道，她什么都知道。”

“你得对下属们的生存本能有更多点的信心，长官，”布莱达说，“谁都知道你宠他们，也就爱德华搞不清楚，当然你好像也觉得一切都没什么问题……将军。”

“……”马斯坦盯着棋盘，脑袋发疼。

“在中央请务必小心。”布莱达离开前给他敬了个礼。

马斯坦闭上眼睛点了点头，“解散吧，海曼斯少尉。”

=

“我值得听点更有意义的东西，”马斯坦躺在床上装死，“如果每天的睡前故事你都打算用儿童故事折磨我，我就该转入急救病房了。”

“这不是挺好的，很催眠。”爱德华说。

“恐怕我是昏过去的。”马斯坦啧了一声，翻了翻白眼，“三十年前我兴许可以听它入睡，现在我只会做恶梦。”

“你还是和以前一样小题大做。”爱德华说，“有的听不错了，反正你现在也没得选，就忍着吧。”

“……你是不是趁机报复我。”马斯坦指出。

“我当然是了。”爱德华撇撇嘴，脸上藏了抹不明显的笑容，尽管马斯坦无法看见，但他一定想象得出来。然后爱德华继续用那干巴巴又毫无感情的声线念起来，好笑地看着马斯坦把自己蒙进被子里，仿佛这么做就可以隔开他的声音一样。

“然后公主引用了一句拉丁语解释她对精致榉树叶装饰的喜好：以木为居，以叶为床。”爱德华停顿了一下，注意到马斯坦突然停下的动静，当他再次开口时他放下了书，“混沌之初万物无序；星星，土地，海洋，皆是混于一团。随后天升地降；海洋环绕大地，混乱归于有序。兽行林中，鸟行 天上；流水孕育游鱼及生命。人形的空躯独自飘荡于林地之间，心智未开。栖身于木，青草果腹，枕叶而眠，无知无觉……而后，粗蛮化于愉悦，男女结为连理，无需导师指教。”

“Silva domus, cubilia frondes，”马斯坦说，“显然公主对于杂草没有什么兴趣，所以去掉了cibus herba。”

“山毛榉是一种生命力很强的树，”爱德华说，“我原本的家里有一大半的木料来自它们，秋天的时候，它会变成满树的金色，所以我妈妈那时总会带我们去后山的山毛榉树林走走。”他停顿片刻，静静地问道，“它活下来了吗，上校？”

=

爱德华在回家的路上捡了条长长的柳枝用右手甩着玩，他知道事情远没有结束，但阿尔完好无缺地回来了，世界也没有被尸体挤满，对他来说足够庆祝一下。

阿尔走一会儿就得歇一下，他们会坐下来聊聊天，偶尔只是静静看一会儿风景。

“那天晚上，”阿尔说，“你很晚才回到病房，有什么你想告诉我的吗？”阿尔问道。

“你怎么总追着我问这种事情！？”爱德华假装抱怨了一下，但没显得有多恼怒，所以阿尔猜测事情应该进展得不错。“我不明白马斯坦为啥会在姑娘里有那种好说话的名声，”他说道，“但我得说看上他的姑娘们眼神都还是挺好使的。”

“真少见，你不常夸他的。”阿尔说。

“得避免他得意过头，”爱德华扁扁嘴，“我不清楚，但我们之间有很奇怪的约定，我还欠着他五百二十先士，而他现在欠我一棵山毛榉。”

“确实有点奇怪，你们还在折腾那根树枝吗？”阿尔笑了笑。

“它活下来了，”爱德华说，“马斯坦被架空的那会儿就把它养在办公室，还拿这玩意儿去骚扰他那些长官，因为人造人不会杀死人柱，所以他觉得自己必然要物尽其用，有仇必报，特别小心眼。他一直不知道那根树枝的死活，直到有一天它突然爆出了新生的嫩芽。”

“我不明白，他怎么骚扰长官了？”

“他号称自己突然醉心园艺，然后整天找些不同的花草百科到各个长官办公室里踢馆，”爱德华说着笑出了声，“他们又不能拿人柱怎么样，他被架空之后就是一个挂了名的闲人，简直干啥都行，还能照领工资，在办正经事之余没少在中央司令部乱折腾……你这是什么表情？”

阿尔挤了挤眉毛，没忍住笑来，“我听着有点耳熟，”他说，“哥哥，你不觉得……这听起来挺象是你会干的事情吗？”

爱德华试着表现正经，但这是不可能的，那晚上他为此笑了半天，差点被护士赶出马斯坦的病房，但现在回想起来，那个上蹿下跳的马斯坦还是会让爱德华觉得特别好笑。“我也是这么想的，”他伸了个懒腰，舒展身体，“你知道吗？他有脸说这是我带给他的坏影响，他才是成年人诶？脸皮真是够厚的。”

“我看你也不差啊……”阿尔咕哝着，仗着爱德华不会在他走不动路的时候占他便宜趁机大逞口舌之快，看到爱德华一脸生气又没法做些什么，阿尔也觉得这场景充满了娱乐性，“我听下来你们聊得挺开心的，”他说到，“那你倒是说说你们有没有什么实质性的进展呢？你说过要给他念情诗，这总得代表什么吧？”

“代表什么？”爱德华说，“我们达成了共识啊，而且确实聊得挺开心，要我说他不装模作样的时候还是挺讨人喜欢的。”

阿尔盯着他看着，有些惊讶，“你两点多才回来，”他说，“你没有……至少说？亲过一口？”

爱德华蹦了起来，“怎么可能！”他嚷嚷道，“他还什么都看不见，我怎么可能占这种便宜啊！”

“这不就是占便宜的时候嘛！？”要不是爱德华跳得太远，阿尔就拿拐杖打过去了。

“你把我想成什么人啊！”爱德华憋红了一张脸冲他嚷道，“我才不会这么干呢，我没成年之前任何决定都不作数，当然什么也不会发生，这是共识之一，我可没打算破例。”

“你们这是什么乱七八糟的共识，”阿尔抱怨道，“你海扁瓶中小人，不仅把亚美斯多利斯的国民们从他那里揍了回来，还把它揍回了真理之门，这都不够一个吻吗？”

爱德华已经红到了脑门，半天他才承认道，“讲句实话，我那时根本没想到这个……”阿尔张大了嘴，但爱德华的表情相当狰狞，“听起来确实有点亏，但我想着这也不是什么大事。他有他的底线，我也有我的，在这个问题上我们互不干涉，也互相尊重。接触不接触对于这问题来说只是无关紧要的小事，假如他可以遵守，我却做不到，那我觉得我也没什么资格挤到他边上。他认为我还有两年的时间可以用来思考我们之间的关系，我不会浪费这个时间，因为这两年是我向他证明自己值得信任的时候，我想要的联结足够长远，如果我始终冒冒失失，无法成长，那他甚至没有必要相信我。马斯坦说得没错，他对我来说确实不是一个好选择，因为围绕他的一切都复杂又艰难，而他不是个会轻易交付自己信任的人。但他也该知道，我身边最不缺的就是麻烦，假如有什么事情是我擅长的，那就是解决麻烦，他对我来说正好合适。”

“你总在想这些事情是吗？”阿尔叹了口气，“你和他聊天的时候讲这些吗？”

“一部分，”爱德华又开始轻甩手里的草叶，“我俩谁都说不动谁，一样固执。”

“要我评价，”阿尔说，“你们能达成一致简直是人间奇迹。”

“这就是人间奇迹。”爱德华说，“他管他的，我管我的，但我们确实达成了一致。”

他们重新上路后又走了一会儿。

阿尔突然说，“也许这也不错，”他抬头望着天空中盘旋的飞鸟，辨认它们模糊的形象，“如果你们不是一样能把人气死，说不定最后也走不到一起去。”

爱德华的第一反应就是从记忆里抽出了一句话对此进行回应，“哎呀，”他叫了一声，“我就把这当作是对我俩的恭维了。”他学习马斯坦得意洋洋的表情弯起嘴角，眯起眼睛，因为回想到他曾用这副淘气的样子兴风作浪而突然间感到愉快冲进了他的胸腔。

这是一件好事，他想到，并不是只有他被影响了，马斯坦也被他影响着，即使所有的一切都仍处于未定的状态，但实际上他们已经绑在了一起。而知道这个对爱德华来说就已经足够。当根系向下蔓延立稳土中，长入云端、开枝散叶、到秋天绽开满树金黄就只需要时间的沉淀了。


End file.
